


No Mediocre

by many_fandoms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, He calls Louis princess once, M/M, Masturbation, Slut Shaming, harry is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_fandoms/pseuds/many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis fuck in the bathroom in managements office</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Mediocre

**Author's Note:**

> In sorry if it sucks. I seriously haven't write smut in such a long time

"Yes Daddy fuck. I'm such a slut, sluts love to be watched getting fucked. Please Daddy faster." Louis whined as Harry smiled and then went back to the same pace he was going. 

Louis hung on tight with arms wrapped around Harry as he let out his moans that were beautiful sounds to Harry's ears. 

"Yesyes Daddy right there oh fucking yes Daddy do that again please." Louis moaned loudly as Harry hit his spot dead on. Harry continued to fuck Louis like he was hitting his spot and making Louis make the prettiest noises he ever heard. 

"Daddy can I-I cum plea-please?" Louis moaned.

"Cum for Daddy, slut." Harry said into Louis's ear. And with Louis felt his cum spurt out of him. Harry continued to fuck him as he came also.

Harry rode out his orgasm before he let Louis legs down and they took the time cleaning each other and redressing before heading back to the meetings. 

"Took you long enough damn." Niall said as they walk back through the door. 

"You could have just done a quickie." Liam added.

Harry and Louis smiled at each other before they sat down next to each other and finished the meeting.


End file.
